


Making Magic and Something Beautiful

by PadawanRyan



Series: Magic Realism Mpreg 'Verse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BACK TO WRITING PROCRASTINATION FICS, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Mpreg, Very Brief Reference to Abortion, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Pete always reassured him. Pete also always played the fate card.As silly as it seemed, the fate card often worked.They were fated to be together.Evan was fated.
Relationships: Patrick Stump & Original Character, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Magic Realism Mpreg 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Making Magic and Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a short, introspective sequel to [Put the Doctor on the Phone 'Cause I'm Not Making Any Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559728) that I've actually been thinking about for...a while. I hadn't intended to ever actually write this fic, but ever since I finished the first one last summer, I had imagined an end scene with Patrick and Pete at their son's high school graduation. So, procrastinating yet again - on both my PhD comp (which is finally almost finished) and the other fic I'm currently working on - I decided to make this idea a reality.
> 
> If you're a new reader: you don't need to read the first fic to understand this one, since the important details are mentioned again in this fic to provide clarity. However, since the first fic was written from Pete's POV and this one is Patrick's POV, reading both does kind of give you two sides of the story. Also, the first fic is pure crack so it's just funny.

“Evanston Kingston Armstrong Stumph-Wentz!”

Patrick didn’t think there was a time in his life where he possibly felt prouder than this moment. No album, no award, not even his _own_ high school graduation – which he missed while hiding out in the back of a van with several other sweaty boys (damn, that sounded like the gayest fantasy) – could compare to the pride and joy he felt as he watched his son ascend the stage and retrieve his high school diploma.

Eighteen years.

How the fuck had it been eighteen years already?

He could still remember it like it was yesterday. Pete had miraculously given birth, through an expedited male pregnancy – unprecedented on all counts – only mere days after _becoming_ pregnant, to what was essentially…Patrick.

Not Patrick in the sense that “he looks just like you! He must take after his father!” even though, well, that _was_ the truth.

No, Patrick as in…Patrick.

His clone.

Of course, Patrick had learned over the years just how important the nature versus nurture argument truly was when his clone turned out to be nothing like him at all. Well, no, Evan was eerily similar to Patrick in so many regards—every parent who claimed to argue with their mini-me surely had nothing on Patrick’s experience. But, despite being completely and totally Patrick in his genetic makeup, personality-wise Evan was so _Pete_. There were moments when Patrick was sure that he couldn’t possibly be a clone because there was _no way_ he would have done this or behaved that way when he was growing up.

However, Patrick wasn’t raised by Pete Wentz. Patrick wasn’t even raised by Patrick, whose own method of child-raising was informed by what he considered to be the mistakes his parents made. Though, as a parent himself, he was finding that he had a lot more compassion for his parents’ mistakes because…it was so easy to make mistakes.

Why did anyone ever entrust human beings with children? Now _that_ was a mistake.

But, as he stood in the auditorium to applaud his son – Pete by his side, whistling and wailing like the embarrassing father he was – Patrick realized that maybe he had also been a little too hard on himself for the past eighteen years.

Clearly, Evan turned out fine.

So, whatever mistakes he and Pete made, surely they hadn’t been that bad.

Evan shook hands with his principal as Patrick took a gazillion photos on his phone and Pete continued to holler beside him. Patrick was sure he was crying.

Patrick, that was—not Evan.

Patrick had tears streaming down his face because his baby was now _a high school graduate_ and when the fuck had that even happened?

Sitting back down as the next graduate ascended the stage, Patrick couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened throughout his entire life. He thought about his own childhood, his adolescence, meeting Pete, loving Pete, hating Pete—the older man had played just about every role in Patrick’s life since before he was even Evan’s age and he didn’t know where he’d even be without Pete. If Pete hadn’t pissed off that girl – that _witch_ – badly enough for her to curse him, then Patrick wouldn’t have Evan.

And he didn’t want a life without Evan. He didn’t want a life without Pete.

These two men were the most important people in his life. Sure, loved his parents and siblings, he loved Joe and Andy, but he would give his life for Pete and Evan. There was nothing that made him happier than seeing them happy.

Pete leaned into him, head of long blonde hair resting on Patrick’s shoulder. “He’s all grown up now, ’Trick,” the man said softly.

“He is,” Patrick agreed.

“And now he’s gonna go off to college and leave us and get married and have babies and we’re never gonna see him again,” Pete continued, sadness trickling into his voice. Patrick knew Pete was exaggerating, but also…he knew how Pete felt. That’s how he felt sometimes too.

Patrick leaned his own head down onto Pete’s. “He’ll still be around a while. He hasn’t decided if he’s going to college yet.”

“He’s not allowed. I’m not letting him.”

“Yeah, okay.” Patrick resisted the urge to snort in the auditorium. “You try telling him that.”

Evan was stubborn. He was Patrick, after all, so he did inherit Patrick’s stubbornness. But he was also Pete’s son and Pete could be stubborn too. It was a miracle that the two men had survived eighteen years together without strangling one another.

Again.

Patrick had resisted the urge to strangle Pete at any more gas stations.

He almost did at Evan’s preschool once.

But, somehow, he and Pete made an excellent team together. They argued – oh, did they ever argue sometimes – but Patrick never doubted Pete’s love for him or for Evan. Pete had every reason to resent Evan. After all, he’d come into Pete’s life pretty suddenly and disrupted everything, so Patrick felt like he perhaps wouldn’t have blamed Pete if he _did_ resent Evan. Pete never showed anything but the opposite—his eternal pride and joy for the child.

A pride and joy that Patrick shared, such as at this very moment.

However, Patrick also felt guilty. It had been eighteen years and he still hadn’t forgotten how he tried to push Pete into terminating the pregnancy.

It was his fault that Evan almost hadn’t been born, and while he still understood his reasoning for pushing Pete in that direction – he was scared for the other man’s life, considering it was a _curse pregnancy_ and all – he sometimes felt like maybe he didn’t _deserve_ to be Evan’s father. Maybe he shouldn’t have been entrusted with the child’s care at all.

Pete always reassured him. Pete also always played the fate card.

As silly as it seemed, the fate card often worked.

They were fated to be together.

Evan was fated.

Some divine power in the universe – fuck if he knew what it was – had decided that Patrick should spend his life raising a child with Pete “if you won’t let me name him Chicago then it’s gonna be Evanston” Wentz.

And, as he lifted his head and struggled a bit to find their green-haired little gremlin in the rows of graduates – a struggle only because Evan was cursed with two short fathers and a genetic certainty that he, too, would be as short as Patrick – he knew that he wouldn’t have had it any other way. If someone had gone back to him in 2008 and told him that the child Pete was carrying would end up being exactly the blessing that Pete thought Evan was from the moment he was born, Patrick might have thought they were crazy.

But, at the same time, his entire life had been pretty crazy, so how was this different?

It was just as probable as becoming famous. You know, one in a million—or a gazillion, but if Pete could become cursed with an expedited male pregnancy, then well, surely someone else out there had that potential too.

Patrick had learned to believe in crazy and impossible since he was still in high school.

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Did you ever think we’d get here?” Pete asked him suddenly. It was as though he was reading Patrick’s mind, but Patrick supposed that if he had been spending the ceremony thinking about everything that led up to this point, then it made sense that Pete might do the same. He gave up on trying to spot Evan in the meantime – they would find him later and give him all the embarrassing hugs that their role as parents allowed them – and settled back down against Pete, taking the older man’s hand.

Patrick thought for a moment. “No,” he admitted. “Maybe not like this.”

“I did,” Pete said.

“No, you didn’t,” Patrick responded.

But the other man nodded. “Yes, I did,” he insisted again. “Like you said—maybe not like this. But I always knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you, making magic and creating something beautiful. And look—we did.”

Yeah.

They did.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media! I'm **padawanryan** on [Tumblr](https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PadawanRyan), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/). ✌️


End file.
